


Never Have I Ever

by Mirandad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandad/pseuds/Mirandad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With tensions running high the last few days, Raven decides they need to have a little fun. An amusing game of 'Never Have I Ever' ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

Clarke couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. That's what happens when you don't get enough sleep, she told herself. Bellamy told her she deserved to have a little fun, which was true but she didn't want to hear it from 'my only facial expression is serious' Bellamy Blake. She needed to have fun?! It was insulting. But at the same time alcohol was involved and she could really use something to take her mind off of... everything. So she agreed. Resentfully.  
Raven stopped by her tent soon after curfew, lugging a couple growlers and one too many glasses.  
"How many people are coming to this party?" Clarke tried to ask casually as Raven set her things on the table, grinning like an idiot.  
"Just your band of merry followers. Blake, Finn, Octavia... oh and Wick." Raven said the names all at once, trying to glaze over Wick. He wasn't who stuck out in her mind, though. Finn made Clarke feel uneasy. She was trying to act normally around him but the more time she spent with him, the less normal she felt. But she was excited for Wick to come. She didn't know the engineer too well, but she had noticed how Raven talked about him, and she was anxious to see them together. Raven needed a little positive influence in her life.  
"Well this should be fun." She said sincerely, trying to believe it if not for her sake but for Raven's. "If I'm being honest I've never played this game before..."  
"If I'm being honest that doesn't surprise me. Don't worry, Griffin. It's easy. People name things that they've never done and you take a drink if you have."  
"Sounds like it can get personal." She replied uneasily.  
"Oh it does. But only after you've had so much to drink you don't care anyway." Raven said with a smile as she settled into a chair by the table.  
"Awesome." Clarke deadpanned.

Not too long after, Octavia arrived with Bellamy, Wick and Finn following in behind them. There were greetings and smiles exchanged, and Raven began handing everyone glasses as they found places to sit in Clarke's small tent. Wick made himself at home on the floor beside Raven's chair, and Octavia sat cross-legged right below Clarke, who was on the bed. There was another spot on the bed which Finn was looking at hopefully, which made Clarke to shift uneasily on the mattress. She looked around the room for help, but O wasn't paying attention and Raven was talking enthusiastically to Wick about something mechanical. Then she locked eyes with Bellamy. He could read the panic on her face, and even as Finn took a step toward her Bellamy pushed past him and settled in beside Clarke, legs dangling off the edge of the bed casually. Finn stopped where he was, uncertain for a second. She saw a darkness pass over his eyes. But soon it was gone, and he dropped to the floor and took up an easy conversation with Octavia.  
Clarke leaned towards Bellamy and whispered "Thank you." She gave him a small smile. He half smiled back at her.  
"No problem, Princess. This nights about having fun and that includes you." As he shifted his weight on the mattress he put a hand down to steady himself, which landed on hers. She looked up at him, expecting him to move his hand immediately but it stayed there. His brown eyes burned into hers, sending a curious warmth through her body. He squeezed her hand once, gently, before taking his own back. She felt colder without him touching her.  
"Alright let's drink!" Wick said unceremoniously, and everyone laughed.

What round was this? Clarke wondered to herself as she laid down on the bed. She had lost track ages ago. The room was bright and warm and stank heavily of alcohol. But everyone was laughing and Clarke couldn't focus on anything long enough to be concerned. She felt light, like she might float away at any second, and more importantly she felt happy.  
"Okay, my turn." Raven slurred. Wick's upper body was resting on most of her lap. "Never have I ever made out with a grounder!" Everyone looked to Octavia. She held up her glass proudly and took a large gulp of its contents. Clarke laughed with the rest of the group at Octavia's display of bravado. When they first started playing Clarke was afraid Octavia wouldn't want to admit anything with her protective older brother sitting right there, but Octavia seemed to revel in making him uncomfortable. And the more they drank the less judgmental Bellamy became.  
"Your turn, Wick." Bellamy's voice sounded much closer than Clarke remembered. She looked up only to realized that the mattress she thought she was laying on was actually Bellamy Blake's lap. Her head rested comfortably near his stomach, his legs running almost parallel to her body, his arm resting lazily across her stomach. How long had they been like that, she asked herself. He didn't seem to notice either, and she was too drunk and too comfortable to move.  
"Never have I ever slept with anyone in this room." Wick's eyebrows danced accusingly as he looked around the room. Raven took a drink from her glass, as did Finn. Clarke sheepishly raised her own glass to her lips, remembering her night with Finn in the bunker. It felt like ages ago. And she was curious and surprised to see Bellamy take a drink as well. It made her insides twist, as she reasoned that it had to be Raven. When had that happened? Why didn't she know about it before now? The familiar feeling of jealousy started creeping its way through her, but she tried to ignore it.  
Octavia and Wick clinked their glasses, being the only two who didn't have to drink this round.  
"My turn." Octavia exclaimed from the ground in front of Clarke. "Never have I ever... had romantic feelings for anyone in this room." Everyone drank, except Octavia of course. Raven and Wick were smiling hugely at each other. Clarke tried to ignore Finn's stare. And this time when she felt Bellamy's arm raise she sat up and spun to look at him. Sleeping with Raven is one thing, but having romantic feelings for her? He didn't seem like that kind of guy. Was his thing with Raven more serious than she thought? Then his eyes met hers, and he seemed to see straight into her soul as he took the drink from his cup. She raised her eyebrow curiously, and he winked at her.  
She couldn't believe it! Bellamy Blake just winked at her! Was he actually flirting with her? Did it mean what she thought it meant? She couldn't tell. His arm went around her shoulder and he gently pulled her back into her lounging position. He leaned forward and put his mouth next to her ear, his breath warm against her skin.  
"What can I say? I have a thing for women who are stronger than me." Her cheeks flushed pink and her heart rate sped up.  
"I thought a strong women would threaten your masculinity." Clarke countered, turning slightly so she could look into his eyes. Their faces were close, only a few inches apart. The freckles on his cheeks danced as his mouth twisted into a smile. She tried desperately to focus on his eyes, but her intoxicated brain kept drawing her gaze to his mouth. She thought about what it would be like to kiss him. His lips looked soft, but she couldn't know for sure.  
Almost on its own her hand raised to his mouth, where her thumb traced his lips. They parted slightly at her touch. His hand grabbed hers and held it to his face.  
"Be careful, Princess." He breathed, his face drawing closer to hers. "You don't know what you do to me." All these feelings were rushing around her mind, and her drunken self couldn't make much sense of them. But she held one thought clear as day; she wanted Bellamy Blake.  
The distance between them shrunk slowly until their lips almost touched. He held her there, suspended, unable to break her gaze away. All she could hear was their heartbeats as their breath mingled in the centimeter between their lips. All she could see were his eyes, bright and deep and clear. He knew exactly what he was doing. And she didn't care that it was working. She needed him to touch her. No one else understood her like she did, and she needed to lose herself in him. She was exploding with desire. His eyes dropped to her lips and she couldn't take it any longer.  
Their lips met gently, softly. His hands held her face and he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Her fingers got tangled in his hair in a desperate attempt to get even closer to him. The kiss became more passionate, heads tilting, breathing heavy. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't feel it and his hand slipped down her back and pulled her closer still, sending chills up her spine.  
He pulled away suddenly, leaving them both breathing heavily. Clarke was shaking with wanting, her head feeling clearer than it had in days.  
Someone said something behind them, and Clarke remembered where they were. She turned toward the group, embarrassed at having such an intimate moment in so public a setting. But everyone was too drunk to even notice. Finn was gone, Octavia was asleep on the floor, and Raven and Wick were finishing off the last of the alcohol.  
"That's all that's left." Raven said disappointingly as she emptied her glass. "I guess we should call it a night." She stood slowly, stumbling forward and almost falling. Wick caught her and held her steady.  
"I think I'll help you back to your tent." He said, wrapping her arm around him and supporting her. She laughed and agreed. "Goodnight, guys. This was fun. Let's do it again sometime!" Raven voiced her enthusiastic agreement and then her and Wick left the tent.  
Bellamy untangled himself from Clarke and stood up, stretching his huge biceps behind his back. He looked at the form of his sleeping sister and sighed.  
"We don't have very good timing, Princess." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood there, one hand resting on his neck, other hand in his pants pockets, and Clarke couldn't help but notice how goddamn hot he was.  
She stood and walked toward him, unsure of what she was going to do. But when she got to him she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned into him, head burrowing into his shoulder. His strong arms wrapped around her and held her. There they stood, she doesn't know for how long. But she felt comfortable and warm and safe. She wished it would never end.  
"Bellamy Blake." She sighed his name, saying it like a prayer. He pulled back from her slightly, lifting her chin and kissing her mouth once, softly.  
Then he went over and picked up his sister, cradling her in his arms like she weighed nothing, and he walked to the door. Once there he stopped and looked at Clarke. She smiled, a small and tired smile. And he grinned back, laughing softly to himself. Then he turned and left, taking Octavia back to her room.  
Clarke sat on her bed and stared into the empty tent.  
What the hell just happened? She wondered.


End file.
